Replacement
by alluringhope
Summary: "All he could think of was Beth, She was gone and he could do nothing about it. He had found that group, They had a camp.Daryl is still with the Claimed Group when he finds out secrets, running from the group with a surprise. He meets Rick and some others before making there way to Terminus. What will happen when Daryl changes how he feels about Beth? Will the new one help him cope


All he could think of was Beth, She was gone and he could do nothing about it. He had found that group, They had a camp. but the leader kept disappearing into the back room, That's what confused him. It wasn't until he heard muffled cries that he realised what was going on. His thoughts were confirmed when they said he had 'Initiation'. A blonde girl was pulled out and the first words out his mouth were.  
"Beth?" But when the girl looked up, he knew it wasn't Beth, he looked at the men before grinning and saying the one thing he knew none of them had said.  
"Claimed" all the guys looked at him before backing away, Daryl walked over, picking her up and taking her over to were he slept. He grabbed a shirt from his bag and put it over her. She smiled a little before turning to him.

" What did you mean by Claimed?" She whispered and Daryl sighed before looking at her.  
"That's what they do. Claim things. If you claim it they can't touch it. none of them Claimed you. So I did." Daryl shrugged the girl moved closer before wrapping her arms around him. Daryl let her sleep before leaving in the middle of the night, he picked her up, packed his stuff and ran. 

* * *

He was walking when he heard a voice, Joe's a voice he thought he would never hear again. Ricks. He ran out to them, holding the girl close, he really needed to learn her name, anyways he saw a man on top of Carl. He looked behind him at the girl who nodded and took his knife, putting it in the back of the mans head. She moved the man before grabbing the boy, hiding him behind the car, she saw him about to scream so she put her index finger to her lips, Carl looked her up and down, at her shirt before she pointed round the car and he looked at Daryl. She helped him get under the car before going behind Daryl. She looked round the front and back at Daryl. Going up behind the man that was holding Michonne, The girl tapped the man on the back before shooting him in the head. Michonne got up and smiled at Daryl, who was watching the fight between Rick and Joe. Just as joe was about to stab Rick, the girl whistled and got Joe's attention, he grinned before standing up and heading for her, which is when Daryl shot him. He fell to the ground and the girl walked back over to Daryl, He smiled gently before looking at her feet. He would find somewhere, wash her and get her some clothes. Daryl hugged Rick, then Michonne and then Carl.

"Who's this?" Rick said looking at the girl.  
"I dun no. These guys, they had her, hurt her." He said and the girl looked up.  
"Karley. My name is Karley" She said, quietly they almost didn't hear her.  
"We need to find her clothes" Daryl said, Michonne smiled before taking her hand. Michonne had gave her a pair of jeans which she slid on, keeping Daryl's shirt. She got a pair of socks from her as well and then a pair of black converse from Carl. She used rain water to clean her face and an old hair brush to brush her hair. Karley tied her hair up into a pony tail before walking back round. She sat in front of Rick, were Daryl had told her to, so that he could ask her questions.  
" Karley? How many people have you killed?" He asked and she bit her lip before holding up 4 fingers. Rick nodded.  
"How many walkers?" She shrugged, Rick nodded once again.  
"Why did you kill those four people?" He said and she pointed to 3 of them men laying down, Rick nodded. Then she took a deep breath.  
" It was before this" She mumbled and Rick nodded for her to go on.  
" I was younger, about 13. He- He was on the farm. Tried to hurt my daddy" She said, looking at her hands.  
"I didn't mean to. I jus pushed to hard" She said and Rick nodded taking her hand.  
"Welcome to the group. I'm Rick. that's my son Carl. this is Michonne" He said and Karley nodded.


End file.
